


Lollipop

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Masterbation, Modern AU, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: After a rough night of partying, Rey and Ben have some fun on the way to breakfast.





	Lollipop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** E

 **Continuity:** Modern AU

 **A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to saturnine-stardust over on Tumblr for her adorable take on the Aria Grande lollipop meme! This fic got a little dirty, but hey, why the hell not! If you liked this one-shot, check out my other Reylo fanfics too!

* * *

**Lollipop  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

"I can't believe you made me leave the house like this," Ben grumbled, automatically holding the door open for his girlfriend as they exited the local corner store. "I can barely walk straight!"

"You promised me breakfast," Rey reminded him as she stepped onto the sidewalk, absently tugging down the hem of her oversized baby blue sweatshirt.

Ben eyed the black logo emblazoned across her left shoulder with a wry smile. Although they hadn't attended school at the same time, their respective colleges held a long-standing rivalry that went back to their founding over a hundred years ago.

Having thrown on his favorite collegiate shirt after getting out of the shower this morning, he was pretty sure she'd worn the old hoodie just to annoy him. Among the many things Rey and Ben had in common, ribbing each other about their choice of university was a favorite pastime of the longtime couple.

"And you promised to protect me from those hooligans you call friends!" he shot back playfully, yanking the hood of his jacket over his baseball cap to block out the early morning sun.

"Hey, blame your own competitive streak, not me," she replied dryly, pressing the crosswalk call button. "You didn't have to play fifteen rounds of beer pong with them."

"How are they so good at handling their alcohol anyway? Do they both share the same hallow leg?" Ben chuckled at his own joke, taking a swig from his water bottle while they waited to cross. After the ridiculous amount of beer he'd imbibed the night before, hydration was key to a swift recovery.

"Finn and Poe were in the same frat, so they're total pros at the whole drinking game thing," Rey reminded him. "So, maybe don't challenge them next time?"

"That's probably wise," Ben sighed. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope!" she sang, reaching into the front pocket of her sweatshirt. "Here, this will make you feel better!"

Ben watched as she unwrapped a lime green lollipop.

"Go on, take it," she cajoled, holding up the brightly colored candy. "It's green apple, your favorite."

"I'm not really in the mood for—mmph!" he broke off as Rey shoved the round ball of sugar between his lips.

Giggling at his miffed look, Rey popped a cherry red lollipop into her own mouth. "Well?"

"It's good, I guess," Ben mumbled around the sucker, the crisp apple flavor making his taste buds sing.

"Just good?"

"Okay, better than good," he grudgingly admitted. If nothing else, he was honest to a fault. "How'd you know green apple is my favorite, anyway?"

"I'm a mind reader," Rey teased, smiling when his fingers slid through hers despite his harried tone.

"Yeah, yeah, but—"

"No buts!" she interrupted, tugging him into the road as the little walking man signaled it was safe to cross. "I'm starving!"

Allowing his lady to pull him along to the public parking lot across the street, Ben helped her into his huge black Suburban before coming around to the driver's side and climbing behind the wheel.

"Since I'm not getting out of breakfast and back into bed," Ben bantered, holding the paper stem of his lollipop between his fingers like a cigarette as he started the engine, "where would you like to go?"

"Maz's, of course," Rey said, idly crunching on her cherry treat as she buckled her seatbelt.

"But that's all the way out in Takodana!" he complained, smoothly backing out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it worth your while," she promised.

"Oh, yeah?" Ben raised an inquisitive brow, already turning down a side street that led to the road out of town.

Teasing aside, they both knew that Ben would give Rey anything she asked for, especially when it came to food. He was forever trying to make up for her desolate childhood in the foster care system, even taking up cooking lessons and buying a subscription to Blue Apron just to make homemade meals for her, much to Rey's amusement and not-so-secret pleasure.

"Yeah," Rey smirked, prying the long fingers of his right hand off the steering wheel and bringing them to her breast. "It's a thirty-minute ride to Takodana, so I thought we could have a little fun."

"What are you—?" Ben stuttered, dropping the sticky lollipop onto the black floor mat in surprise. "Rey, where's your bra?!"

"On our bedroom floor where you tossed it last night," she purred. "We were too drunk to do much more than undress at the time, but I've been thinking about fucking you since I woke up naked in your arms this morning."

"Jesus, Rey," he breathed, instantly hardening at her whispered words; he loved it when she talked dirty to him. Fingers contracting around her soft mound, Ben zeroed in on her hard-tipped nipple, rolling and pinching it between his thumb and index finger until she was squirming in her seat.

Sighing prettily, Rey stretched like a cat under the tantalizing pressure. "I love the feel of your hands on me." She waited a beat, savoring his touch, before dragging his hand down her body. "Would you like to see how much?"

"Did you…did you leave your panties at home too?" he said in a strangled voice.

"Hmm…I don't remember," Rey said coyly. "Can you check for me?"

"Rey, we shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"Because we're in a moving vehicle?" Ben said gruffly, trying to fight against his baser urges. "We could crash."

"No, we won't. I trust you," she assured him.

"Rey…"

"Please touch me, Ben," she tempted, caressing the back of his hand. "I know you won't let anything happen to us."

"Dammit, Rey, this is so dangerous…" Ben said roughly, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from slipping his hand between her smooth thighs; that pleading look on her face was just too enticing.

Glancing nervously at the road every few moments, Ben sucked in a harsh breath as he delved under her sweatshirt. Finding her bare beneath the garment, Ben tunneled his fingers through her neatly trimmed thatch of curls, tracing the seam of her pussy with calculated restraint.

"Oh!" Rey gasped in response, spreading her legs wider as he toyed with her. "Ben!"

Separating her tender folds, he massaged her tight opening lightly. "Is this what you want? Or do you want my fingers inside you?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Yes to the first question or…?"

"Ben Solo, I swear to god!" she growled threateningly.

Grinning at her heated reply, Ben gently penetrated her slick entrance, groaning as her wet flesh parted for his thick middle finger. "You're so wet!" he said appreciatively, twisting his wrist as he pushed deeper.

"I can't help it!" Rey confessed, clutching at his sleeve. "We haven't been able to make love in _days_ and I've been going crazy!"

Maintaining a death grip on the steering wheel with his free hand, Ben added a second finger, curling them in a come-hither motion while his thumb found her pulsing clitoris. "Did you touch yourself last night? Wishing I was coherent enough to satisfy you?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Ben said sincerely, gliding in and out of her with practiced skill, "but I'm here now."

Traffic was thinning out as they neared the exit to the expressway, so Ben chanced a longer glance at his lover. Body tense, head thrown back, eyes shut firmly against the blinding pleasure he was giving her…damn, she was beautiful. She was everything he could ever ask for in a partner and more, and somehow, she loved him. Sometimes he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

"Ben! I'm so close!" Rey said excitedly, sitting up straighter as he continued to finger her, bending her knees and lifting her feet to rest on the edge of the seat.

The position opened her up to him ever more as the sweater fell away from her thighs, and Ben was suddenly, exceptionally glad for the illegal tint on his windows. He'd been working on his possessive tendencies over the last few months, but the thought of anyone else seeing Rey in such a vulnerable state was disturbing.

"Baby, please," Rey begged, lifting her hips in time with the motion of his hand.

"What do you need?" he rasped.

"Harder! Faster!"

Ben redoubled his efforts, vigorously rubbing her clit as he thrust a third digit into her honeyed depths, enjoying the way her voice cracked as he filled her. "That's it, sweetheart," he encouraged, "fall over the cliff; I'll catch you."

Rey began to shake as she neared completion, tossing her head from side to side against the headrest, simultaneously trying to pull away and get closer to his searching fingers. And then she was tipping over the precipice, screaming his name in a riot of pleasure before collapsing against his side.

* * *

Ben curved his arm around her shoulders as she came down, pulling her closer. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," she whispered, nuzzling against his bicep. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ben said. "Now that you're—ah—Rey?"

"Yes?" she said innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Rey said, skating her fingertips up his broad thigh to the tie of his gray sweatpants.

"Rey."

"Hmm?" she murmured, already sliding her hand into his pants and under the band of his black silk boxers.

Ben managed not to jerk the wheel as she grasped his hard member, but only just. "Fuck!"

"Oh, baby, you must be in so much pain," she baited, gently stroking him from tip to hilt.

"You have no idea," he gritted out.

"No?" Rey pulled back, hooking her fingers in his waistband. "Let's see what we can do about that then. Lift your hips."

After a brief hesitation, Ben carefully took his foot off the gas and lifted away from the driver's seat, allowing Rey to tug his pants down far enough to free his arousal. He was too far gone to deny her at this point, regardless off his misgivings, and they both knew it.

"Good boy," she said approvingly, wrapping both hands around him this time. Rey let out an appreciative whistle as he grew impossibly harder in her grasp, adrenaline mixing with their natural chemistry to create a perfect storm of love and lust. "Damn."

"Like what you see?" Ben murmured.

"You know I do." Rey licked her lips, stealing his focus away from the road again.

 _Hell, who are you kidding?_ Ben thought fondly. _She's been districting me since day one._

Having grown up as the son of a prominent politician, Ben was used to minding his manners in public. But the more he made love with Rey, the more he wanted her; regardless of the appropriateness of time or location. If fanciful things like soulmates and kindred spirits really existed, Rey was definitely his.

"Don't miss the entrance," she reminded him wryly when he continued to stare at her.

"Shit!" Snapping back to attention, Ben quickly boarded the on-ramp and merged onto the empty freeway. "Wow, that was a close—oof!" he grunted as Rey suddenly unbuckled her seatbelt and scrambled over the middle console to straddle his lap.

"Rey!" he protested, caging her in as he grabbed the steering wheel with both hands to avoid running off the road.

"Keep driving," she said huskily, lifting up to align their bodies. "I'll do all the work."

"Rey, I don't think—oh, fuck!" Ben rumbled as she impaled herself on his thick erection.

"Ben!" she whimpered, rocking back and forth until he was fully seated inside her sticky heat.

Knuckles turning white on the controls, Ben barely resisted the urge to close his eyes as Rey made love to him. "You feel so good!" he choked.

"So do you!" Rey bit her lip, shifting so slowly that Ben could only classify her movements as sensual torture. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too!" Ben palmed her left buttock, needing to touch her despite the risk.

Rey moaned as he kneaded her supple skin, bracing her knees on the seat and her hands on his broad shoulders so that she could rise up and down more quickly.

"Do you know why green apple is my favorite flavor?" Ben asked, recalling the lollipop now taking up residence on the floorboard.

"No!" Rey panted, grinding down against him.

"It's because you tasted like green apple the first time we kissed," he said hoarsely, shockwaves rocketing up his spine as she twisted her hips. "You had just downed an appletini at—"

"Mos Eisley Cantina," Rey supplied, looping her arms around his neck. "Wow, I can't believe you remember that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ben said tenderly. "You mean everything to me."

Rey froze for space of seconds, staring at him with her heart in her eyes, and then she was kissing the breath out of him, melding their lips and bodies and souls together with a fervor that scorched him. Pulling over before he lost his mind altogether, Ben quickly threw the car into park and discarded his seatbelt.

"Baby, baby, I need you to—ah!" Rey gasped as he dragged her sweatshirt over her head and half-swallowed her right breast.

Suckling her plump nipples in turn, Ben circled her waist, matching Rey's rhythm and driving her toward a second climax with every powerful thrust of his hips.

"Come on, sweetheart," he urged, starting to lose his grip as her sheath clamped down on his cock so tightly he thought he might faint from the pleasure of it.

"I'm almost—I—"

As Rey's exquisite body danced before him, it finally dawned on Ben that he was still mostly clothed while she was completely nude. Enthralled by the dichotomy, he reached between their bodies to caress Rey's sopping core, strumming her clit and sucking her nipples until her back arched and she was crying out in supplication.

"Ben!" she whined. "I'm—I'm coming! Oh, god! I'm—Ben!"

Her release triggering his own, Ben crushed her against him, burying his face in her sweetly scented hair as he floated on a cloud of physical and emotional satisfaction. There was no one else like her in all the world, no one else who could match him. After years of fending off debutants and gold-diggers, Ben knew that he had finally found _the one_.

_Damn, he was lucky._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rey queried, running her fingers through his hair in the aftermath. "Still feeling hungover?"

"Between you and the car horn I'm a little deaf now, but other than that…" he teased, trailing his fingers up and down her smooth back. "I feel right as rain, sunshine."

"Oh my god! I didn't even realize I was pressing against it!" Rey laughed, impishly pecking him on the lips. "I guess things got a little out of hand."

"A little?" Ben said sardonically, indicating their state of undress. "The party last night was a little out of hand. What we just shared was out of this world."

"Cosmic," she agreed happily, snuggling against his firm chest. "And you know what I want now?"

"More?" he leered.

"Breakfast!"

"You're still thinking about food?" Ben said in mock indignation, leaning down to pry the dirty green lollipop off his pristine floor mat and pointing it at her accusingly. "I give you all I have to give while trying not to crash the car and—"

Rey silenced him with a kiss, taking the sucker out of his hand and tossing it into an empty cup holder. "Feed me and we can spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Well, if that isn't the best deal I've heard all day," Ben grinned, helping her back into her own seat before setting their clothing to rights. "It's a shame you have to put that old hoodie back on though, you look so much better without it."

"I'm sure," Rey retorted, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's eat!"

Later, when they were finally seated at Maz's diner and Rey was diving into a mountain of pancakes and bacon, Ben couldn't help but think that burnt toast and runny eggs had never tasted so good.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : First of all: don’t have sex and drive, friends! Cause you will crash and you will die! Second of all: thanks for indulging me and reading my little smutty fic! I have a tone of other Reylo fics, so please check them out as well! 


End file.
